La gourmandise, un vilain défault ?
by Neko-Cheshire
Summary: Une fois Sébastian et le maître sortis en ville, ainsi que May-linn occupée à entretenir le manoir. Bardroy et Finny se retrouvent enfin seuls devant les fourneaux... Une bonne occasion pour  se cuisiner un peu et enfin laisser parler les sentiments. 3


**Titre**** : La gourmandise, un vilain défaut ?**

**Auteur**** : Neko-cheshire **

**Rated**** : K+**

**Pairing**** : Bard/Finny**

**Résumé**** : une fois Sébastian et le maître sortis en ville, ainsi que May-linn occupée à entretenir le manoir. Bardroy et Finny se retrouvent enfin seuls devant les fourneaux... Une bonne occasion pour se cuisiner un peu et enfin laisser parler les sentiments. 3**

**Note**** : Salut à vous ! Vous êtes sur le point de lire ma première fic, alors ne soyez pas trop sévères. Je trouve qu'il y a vraiment très peu de fics sur ce couple alors j'espère qu'elle vous fera l'aimer et vous donnera peut être l'envie d'écrire plus de fictions sur eux. Bon est bien je vous laisse lire et peut être apprécier. Une petite rewiew sa fait toujours plaisir mais ne lésinez pas sur les critiques. **

**Bonne lecture =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>** : fait moi une place dans ta cuisine.**

**POV Bardroy**

Bardroy se trouvait devant les fourneaux, il s'attelait à la préparation d'un rôti accompagné de pommes dauphines et agrémentée d'une sauce à la crème et aux cèpes. Il adorait plus que tout travailler dans cette cuisine, il s'y sentait véritablement bien. Il aimait particulièrement quand tout était impeccable : les casseroles parfaitement briquées et alignées, les couteaux aiguisés à la perfection ainsi qu'un plan de travail organisé et resplendissant, tout comme sa chemise de chef. Une seule chose le dérangeait réellement : une cuisson vraiment trop lente.

-Rhaa... ce four ne cuit pas les aliments assez vite ! Peut être que si j'utilisais le lance-flamme ça serait plus rapide, mais si jamais Sébastian me surprend ...

Le chef poussa un soupir contraint, rapidement remplacé par un sourire en coin.

- je n'aurais qu'à faire attention, après tout pas vu pas pris!

Le blond sortit rapidement des cuisines pour se diriger vers la "réserve", c'était l'endroit ou Sébastian stockait les armes, les gros matériel ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait servir à défendre le manoir en cas de besoin. Dans cette pièce ce trouvait aussi l'objet que bardroy convoitait : le lance-flamme que Sébastian lui avait confisqué suite à l'incendie soit disant "accidentel" des fourneaux il y'a de cela deux mois. Sur le Chemin il pouvait apprécier à sa guise la décoration choisie avec soin par le majordome de la maison, ce dernier jouait pour le plus souvent sur des teintes bleutées tel la bague du compte Ciel Phantomhive. Sur les murs il pouvait voir des fresque bleuâtres et délimitées par de fins contours dorés, le sol était parsemé de carrelage noir et Blanc et au plafond pendait des lustres en plâtre moulés sur lesquels on pouvait voir comme des esquisses de feuilles, ou Biens même de flamme. Une décoration aussi raffinée ne pouvait être digne que de la maison Phantomhive.

Arrivé devant la porte il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était entrouverte, il pria pour que ce ne soit pas Sébastian qui s'y trouvait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il se dépêcha d'entrer pour ne pas être surpris mais sa course fut rapidement stoppée par quelque chose de mou ? Agréable, même, une douce odeur de fleur se dégageait de...

- Ba...Bard ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir de soulagement, quand il aperçut le jeune blond , Finnian se dressait devant lui, les joues ayant pris une teinte carmin qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible d'atteindre.

- Haa... Je suis vraiment content de voir que c'est toi ! Si jamais Sébastian aurait été à ta place je me serait encore fait réprimander. euh...pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis comme ça ?

Il comprit rapidement lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'exiguïté entre leur deux visage, Finny voulut se reculer mais une étagère lui bloquait le passage. Bard se recula alors à son tour, pourtant, il aurait préféré se rapprocher d'avantages, sentir son souffle sur son visage, se rapprocher encore jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres, jusqu'...

- ...ard! Bard ! Tu m'entend ? Tu ne m'a pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu venait faire ici ?

Le plus vieux se mit à rougir à son tour après s'être fait propulser à nouveau dans la dur réalité.

- Je venais pour t'emb... Enfin je venais prendre le lance-flamme, j'aimerais faire cuire le rôti plus vite et...

- Mais pourquoi veut tu tout le temps faire cuire les aliments plus vite ? Tu à largement le temps, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasse encore réprimander par Sébastian... Imagine que tu fasse encore brûler les cuisines.

Le plus vieux se mit à sourire après ce que Finnian venait de dire.

Je ne pensait pas qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour moi...

Il secoua vivement la tête, comme si ses sentiments pouvait être réciproques...

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Finny. Je tâcherai de faire attention. Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu venait chercher ?

- À oui ! Je venais chercher la machine pour souffler les feuilles sur le gazon, moi j'aurais aimé les laisser mais Sébastian veut toujours que tout soit impeccable alors... Bien alors je vais y aller !

Le jardiner prit la machine et parti en courant vers les jardin tout en faisant un signe de main au chef. - À plus tard Bard ! Et fait nous un bon repas !

Le chef lui rendit son signe de main, puis il s'alluma une cigarette. L'odeur douceâtre du jeune homme lui revint à l'esprit et il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. Il pris rapidement l'objet pour lequel il était venu et repartit vers les cuisines.

- Et c'est parti pour le feu d'artifices!

**POV Finnian**

Le jeune jardinier arriva rapidement dans les jardins, ont pouvait admirer différentes parties : au centre, une énorme fontaine représentant la mascotte de la société Phantomhive. Les différentes parties du jardin était délimitée par des parterre de fleurs.

Finnian devait aller souffler les feuilles mortes du jardin d'hiver, le compte devait recevoir Élisabeth dans la journée et le jardin se devait d'être irréprochable. Il ne lui restait plus que cette partie du jardin. Il commença alors son travail... Il se mit à penser à Bard, il devait être, comme lui, en plein travail en ce moment. Son visage s'imposa alors lui : il songea à sa mâchoire saillante, elle avait un certain charme bien que Mal rasée, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir poser sa tête sur son épaule et se caler dans le creux de son cou, sentir son odeur tout contre lui ; le regarder droit dans ses yeux, toujours à l'affût et soulignés par de fins sourcils blond, sans doute légèrement froncés par la concentration. Sa bouche qu'il ne rêvait que d'avoir pour lui tout seul...

Il fut rapidement rappelé à la réalité par une explosion venant des cuisines.

- Oh non, J'espère que ce n'est pas encore Bard...

Cette espoir se retrouva bien rapidement à la dernière place de ses préoccupations lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait au jardin : il avait réglé le souffleur beaucoup trop fort et avait complètement gâché le jardin, tout les petits cailloux qui bordait les bancs et entourait la table d'extérieur, avait été déplacés, envahit les parterres de fleurs et même presque enseveli la table d'extérieur.

- Ah ! Si jamais Sébastian ce rend compte de ça !

- Me rendre compte que tu à saccagé tout le jardin d'hiver alors que mademoiselle Élizabeth arrive dans seulement deux heure ? Et, bien... Je croît que c'est trop tard Finnian.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement pour apercevoir un Sébastian étonnement calme et... Souriant ? Il avait pourtant l'habitude de voir le majordome entrer dans des colères noires et froides mais tellement effrayantes !

- Je suis vraiment désolé Sébastian ! Finny s'inclina rapidement, c'est que je pensait à autre chose et j'ai mal réglé la machine.

Le brun poussa un léger soupir.

- Et bien tâche de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, et à quoi pensait tu donc pour ne te rendre compte de rien ?

En entendant cette question le blond ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

- En fait je pensait à Bard, je...

- Ne continue pas, je sait déjà de quoi tu veut me parler.

Le blond rougit encore un peut en entendant cette phrase, Sébastian se douterait t'il de quelque chose ?

- Je suppose que tu à toi aussi entendu l'explosion, suit moi. Je pense que Bardroy aura besoin de ton aide pour nettoyer les cuisines, je me chargerait du jardin.

Finnian ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir de soulagement, ainsi que de retenir un immense sourire de naître sur son son visage suite à cette annonce qui qui se révélerait peut être bénéfique...

- Merci beaucoup Sébastian ! Le jardiner partit alors devant lui en sautillant et en rigolant.

Arrivé aux cuisines, Sébastian ouvrit les portes lentement de sorte à retarder l'échéance, il entra en précédant Finnian. À l'intérieur, ils purent découvrir un être étonnement recouvert de suie et de morceaux de viande ? Sous cette crasse se trouvait sans nul doute le chef de la maison, et, malgré le fait qu'une épaisse fumée se dégage de l'amas de viande sur les fourneaux, Sébastian pu tout de même le voir relever ses lunettes pour laisser apparaître la seule partie de son corp qui n'était sans doute pas encore recouvert de cendres.

- Tu est vraiment irrécupérable Bardroy, je t'avait pourtant interdit d'utiliser le lance-flamme, mais il a encore fallu que tu le me désobéisse ! Tu avait pourtant largement le temps de faire cuire cette viande normalement à présent tu peut admirer le résultat.

Le chef ne réussi pas à soutenir le regard si perçant du démon, ses yeux carmin donnait toujours l'impression de vous transpercer de part en part et si les yeux sont vraiment les fenêtres de l'âme Bardroy ne tenait vraiment pas à voir ce qui ce trouve en Sébastian.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Sébastian...

Sébastian aperçu une lueur inquiétante au fond des yeux du chef, une lueur qui présageait encore un de ces moments de folies.

"pitié, pas encore..."

- Mais tu ne comprend pas ! La cuisine est un Art et l'art c'est une Explosion ! C'est le summum de... de... Enfin tu voit ! C'est...

- Redit moi cela le jour ou tu sauras préparer quelque chose qui ne soit, ni brûlé, ni toxique ! Tu n'est plus à l'armée alors apprend à écouter Les ordres et à les respecter, tu est le cuisinier de la maison Phantomhive à présent alors comporte toi comme tel.

Le chef s'alluma une cigarettes puis croisa les bras l'air renfrogné. Sébastian quand à lui leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

"qu'est-ce qui ma prit de choisir des personnes aussi incompétentes ?"

Le majordome se passa lascivement la main dans les cheveux tout en poussant un léger soupir et se déplaça légèrement sur le côté pour laisser apparaître le petit blond derrière lui.

Bien, tu aura sans doute besoin d'un coup de main. Finny je te laisse avec Bard, occupez vous de nettoyer ce champs de bataille. Elizabeth ne viendra finalement nous rendre visite que dans trois jours, le maître et moi même nous rendons en ville pour enquêter sur une affaire pour la reine, nous serrons de retour demain pour le brunch de midi. Vous resterez de garde comme d'habitude, essayez juste de ne pas détruire la maison en mon absence. Je vous laisse faire à votre guise pour votre repas de ce soir, vu que Bardroy à "accidentellement" carbonisé le rôti.

Avec un dernier regard sur les restes de viandes calcinées, le Majordome quitta les cuisines pour accomplir les derniers préparatifs avant leur départ.

Les deux blond se lancèrent un regard furtif puis le plus vieux frappa dans ses mains.

- Bon, à l'attaque !

Finny serra les poings devant lui avec des yeux admiratifs devant la détermination du chef.

- Oui ! Puis il regarda lentement le massacre autours de lui. Heu... Par quoi on commence ?

Le chef si déterminé deux minutes avant fut frappé par un soudain coup de blues. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en soufflant.

- Hé ben,c'est pas gagné...

"Au moins... on est tout les deux"

Une pensée partagée...


End file.
